villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kron
Kron is Neera's brother, the dictator of the herd, and the secondary antagonist of Disney's 39th full-length animated feature film, Dinosaur. He is the leader of the herd that he is taking to the Nesting Grounds. He believes in survival of the fittest, regardless of whether it is a nameless member of the herd or his own right-hand dinosaur named Bruton. He was voiced by Samuel E. Wright. Personality Kron is the greedy, hardline, treacherous, manipulative, and no-nonsense leader of the herd. Believing heavily in survival of the fittest, he feels no pity for members of the herd who die along the way to the Nesting Grounds. The exception is his sister named Neera, whom he genuinely cares for; however, he often doesn't listen to her, and even ignores Neera's advice. While he seems extremely cruel, violent, persuasive, and uncontrollable, he is actually the closest to real animal behavior of all of the speaking dinosaurs in the film. Most herds will willingly let the sick, old, and the weak be taken out by the bloodthirsty and carnivorous predators; this will both save the healthy members from injury, and will help the species on the whole. Appearances ''Dinosaur'' In the movie, when Aladar and his lemur family have just escaped from a pack of hungry and carnivorous Velociraptors, Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!". When the herd stops soon after to rest, Aladar meets two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercifully to the Nesting Grounds, so when Kron walks by Aladar asks her, "What's his problem?". Strangely enough here, despite having met before, Aladar cannot remember who Kron is until Eema refreshes him. Aladar soon stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs wo are having trouble keeping up, to which Kron replies sarcastically, "Let the weak set the pace? Now there's an idea.". He then tells Aladar to let him ''(Kron) do the thinking and to watch himself, to which Kron's sister Neera replies to Aladar, "Don't worry, that's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are.". The next day as the herd is traveling to get to the lake, Kron tells his second-in-command, Bruton, to give orders that the herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone, they are on their own. Kron drives the herd unmercifully across the hot sunny desert, losing a couple of members in the process, until they finally reach the lake. However, when Kron reaches the top, he and the rest of the herd are shocked to see that the lake is a dry bed caused by the destructive fireball earlier in the film. Bruton appears by his side and tells him the rain might be collected somewhere else, and tells him, "What do you want us to do?". Kron tells Bruton to take a scout and check the perimeter, and he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this they will lose half of the herd, to which Kron replies "Then we'll save the half that deserves to live.". Luckily, Aladar finds water by Baylene pressing down on her foot, causing water to come out of the ground. Far from grateful, Kron pushes his way into it and dranks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Soon afterward, the herd rested for the night. In the meantime, Bruton and his scout were accosted by two Carnotaurus during their search, and only Bruton escapes with severe wounds. As Kron watches the herd sleep (and eyes Aladar and Neera becoming closer) Bruton returns, telling him that Carnotaurus are coming, but Kron promptly berates him for leading them to their location. As Kron moves the herd, Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they don't move, they'll catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones won't make it, to which Kron says they will slow down the predators. Aladar tries to stop the herd but Kron pushes him down and tells him that if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the Herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url. Kron continues to push the herd on unmercifully until they reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds, and discover to their horror that it has been blocked by a landslide. Kron orders the herd to start climbing up the hill to which they do until Aladar returns, telling Kron to get the herd out of there because a Carnotaur is coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. He also tells him that the herd can't get over the rocks because there's a sheer drop on the other side. Kron stubbornly refuses to listen, and Aladar eventually yells that Kron is going to kill the herd, and attempts to lead the herd out of the canyon. Enraged, Kron violently attacks and almost kills him until Neera pushes her brother away from him. Before Kron's eyes, she and the herd proceeded to follow Aladar out the canyon. At that moment, the Carnotaurus appears. Kron begins climbing the hill, and in a last attempt to regain leadership, urges the herd to do the same. However, Aladar and the Herd manage to stand together and pass the beast, while Kron foolishly continues up the hill, determined to prove Aladar wrong. Though foiled by the herd, the Carnotaurus sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him, while Neera and Aladar follow in order to help him. Kron manages to reach the top, only to discover that Aladar was right about the sheer drop, and is promptly cornered by the Carnotaurus. Kron tries to fight the Carnotaurus, but the beast bites into his back and throws him against a rock, mortally wounding him. Before he could finish him, Neera and Aladar come and knock him off the cliff. Kron reforms while the fight with the Carnotaurus but he dies of his injuries after the battle, as Neera gets grief-stricken and inconsolable, so she discovers once the Carnotaurus has been killed. Despite all he had done, since he reformed, Neera is deeply saddened by Kron's death, and is comforted by Aladar before they depart for the Nesting Grounds. Physical Appearance Kron is a large, slender lavender Iguanadon with blue eyes, purple spikes, teal stripes, and a tan underbelly. Gallery Kron-bruton.jpg|Kron with Bruton 300px-Kron.png|Kron's evil stare dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|Kron's evil grin as he threatens Aladar Kron with Neera.jpg|Kron with Neera Aladar_fighting_Kron.jpg|Aladar vs. Kron Kron prepares to kill Aladar.jpg|Kron preparing to kill Aladar Neera stops Kron from killing Aladar.jpg|Neera stopping him after Kron was preparing to kill Aladar Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8248.jpg|Kron foolishly trying to climb up the cliff with the Carnotaurus close behind Krondeceased.jpg|Kron dying of his wounds from the Carnotaurus Trivia *Kron's voice actor in the movie, Samuel E. Wright, is the same actor who also voiced Sebastian the Crab in Disney's 1989 animated film, ''The Little Mermaid. *It is somewhat possible that Kron redeems himself after he gave his last breath when Neera saves him from the Carnotaurus in the final battle. *Although Kron is an Iguanodon, the shape of his nose is more like an Altirhinus. *He is constantly thought to be the main antagonist of the film, with the Carnotaurs as the secondary antagonists. However, the Carnotaurs are the main antagonists, because they were more dangerous than Kron. Category:Animals Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Grey Zone Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Brainwashers Category:Fascists Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Slaver Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Gaolers Category:Nazis